One last dance
by pickles-and-pancakes
Summary: She's graduated and going to college. He's going on tour and working on his bands second album. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't anything you might recognize. **

* * *

She opened a letter that said see got accepted into NYU. She couldn't be happier. Everything seemed like it was falling into place. She graduated high school with honors, _Austin & Ally _has been renewed for its fourth and final season, _A sort of homecoming _was probably going to hit the theaters early next year and she has been working on her music. Everything was going perfect, her career and she had so many people supporting her. Everyone from the _Austin & Ally _set was extremely supportive and happy for her. But, one specific person wasn't as supportive of her. She was hurt by the fact all he said was "Congrats." He didn't even attend her graduation party. His family went but not him. He made up stuff saying he was sick or something, anything so have wouldn't have to go. That made her heart break. She cared about this boy a lot. She thought he cared about her too.

* * *

"_Never meant to break your heart_

_Sometimes things just fall apart"_

They haven't talked in two months. She is leaving for college in three weeks. She tired of feeling sad and upset over him. So, she is going to do something about it.

She gets into her car and takes a deep breathe. She starts her car up and drives to his house.

"Hi." He simply says when he opens the door.

"We need to talk." She says and walks into his house.

"Why do we need to talk?" He asks even though he knows why.

"Ross, look we haven't spoken in like two months which to me seems like forever to me." She says as she sits on the couch.

"I know. Sorry." He says and he sits beside her.

"That's it? We haven't talked in two months and all I get is _sorry." _She says and looks him in the eyes. "I thought you cared about me."

He can see the hurt in her eyes. It nearly broke him to see her like this. She was never sad. Never. "Laura, I never meant to hurt you and you know I do care about you."

"I don't think I can believe that." She pauses and sighs. "I leave in three weeks. And you are starting the west coast leg of your tour, Ross."

"I know." He says.

"I just need to know why you haven't call me back or even texted me. I know were not as close to you as your family but we are close right?"

"We are," He cuts her off. "I just couldn't call you back."

"Why? I know you're busy and stuff but you can take a minute or to text me _hi_ or _how are you_. But, no you didn't." She says as she holds back her tears.

"I'm sorry, Laura." He says.

"I think I should go." She says as she walks out the door. He doesn't chase her. He should have chased her. She may have not known it at the time but that's all she really wanted.

* * *

"_So here's one night to make it right_

_Before we say goodbye"_

She leaves in two days. He had two weeks to figure out how he was feeling. It toke a lot of music and song writing. And the fact that she was moving half way across the country. He knew how he felt. He was hoping he wasn't too late.

He knocks on her front door. Thankfully, she was the one who answered it.

"What are you doing here?" She asks the blonde boy standing in front of her.

"Making things right." He says.

"There's nothing to make right." She says trying to close the door.

"Laura, please."

She pauses.

"Fine, come in." She says as she opens the door wider so he could get in.

"I was hoping we could go somewhere else." He says.

She sighs and shuts the door. That hurt, it hurt both of them. He was just about to pull out of the drive way until she came out. He sees her running towards the car.

"I want to make things right too." She says and gives Ross a small smile.

She gets in his car.

"Where are we going?" She asks him.

"You'll see." He says to her giving her a smile.

"Okay."

"_So wait up, wait up _

_Give me one more chance"_

They pull into a beautiful park. She has lived in California her whole life yet she has never been to this park. They get out of the car. They just walk and talk.

"Laura, I want you to know how sorry I am. I was being selfish and stupid. The last thing I have ever wanted was to hurt you, I hope you know that." He looks into her eyes. She can tell he's being sensor.

"I forgive you."

He was caught off guard by her quick words.

"Ross, I forgive you. I'm sorry to. I shouldn't have been so selfish either. I knew you were busy." Laura says to him.

"You don't need to apologize. But, I forgive you. You know I've been constantly thinking about you, about _us. _I really don't like how they have been between us. I was so upset that you were leaving me," he stubbles over his last few words, "leaving us, leaving every one. I really didn't know why I was so bothered by you leaving, I should have been happy for you instead mad at you. I just recently realized why I was so upset with you." He says hoping he didn't sound like he was ranting.

Laura sighs and gives him a smile and kind of laughs a little. "Ross, what happened to us? We're supposed to get mad at each other over old married couple things like arguing about what content Japan is in or lyrics to our favorite songs not about _this, _we're not expose to be mad at each other about this type of stuff."

Ross laughs. "I know, I just want to go back to the way we were."

"Same here." Laura smiles at him. "You never told me why you were so upset with me leaving."

Ross doesn't say anything for a few seconds because he's nervous to tell her. He takes a deep breathe. "Right, you see I um- I uh-"

"You what?" Laura asks him.

"I was worried that when you go to college I might lose you."

Laura gives him a confused face.

"Look, I like you, I like you a lot I've always had. I just never acted on my feelings. The time just never seemed right. Every time any of us would talk about relationships you said you didn't have time for one. And I didn't know what I felt for you was what Austin was expose to feel for Ally or if it was what I actually felt for you. Obviously I just realized that feelings were for you. I know this is a lot to take in but, I'll give you time to figure out your feelings." Ross says hoping once again he doesn't sound like he was ranting.

Laura face is red, she doesn't know what to think or feel at this moment but all see says is this. "I like you too."

That's all he needed to hear. He just wanted to know that he has a chance with her. "Good."

"But, Ross, you're leaving and I'm leaving-" He cuts her off. "Does it look like I care? Laura, I want to be with you. We could wait until _Austin & Ally _is wrapped we could wait until however long you want."

She doesn't say anything yet. She just walks close to him. Their eyes lock. In this moment he wants to grab her face and kiss her but, he thought that wouldn't be appropriate right now. So, he didn't. All, though she wanted him to. So instead she pulls him in for a hug. They hugged many time before but not like this. They break apart.

"So will you give us a chance, but when you are ready. It doesn't have to be today or tomorrow or next week just promise me you'll us a chance." He says.

She took a few moments to think. "I promise."

* * *

"_Give me one last dance_

_I just need one last dance with you"_

"You ready?" he asks her.

"Almost." She says putting a suit case in the trunk of her dads' car.

"What do you need?" He asks her.

"A dance." She simply says.

Ross gives her a confused look.

"You want to dance?" He asks.

"Yes, I want to dance with you."

"Why?" Ross asks her.

"Just dance with me. We never danced together at our _Austin & Ally _prom or at the season 3 wrap party and I'm going to be at college for the next two months and you will be on tour." She says.

"There's no music." He says.

"We don't need music." She says wrapping her arms around his neck. Soon enough he wraps his arms around her waist.

Everyone is staring at them. They are just dancing in the middle of her drive way.

"Sorry, you two but we have to go." Ellen says getting in the car.

Laura and Ross sigh.

"I'll see you in two months." She says to him.

He nods. "Can I do something first?" He asks.

"Um, yea." She says.

This was the last thing she expected him to do but she was glad he did.

He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her. His lips were soft it was just what they needed. It was light and sweet. They both knew it didn't change the fact that they were still _just friends_ but it also didn't change the fact that they had feelings for each other.

She got in the car. He watches them drive away. "It's only two months." He says to himself.

"_When you think of me_

_You'll smile, and I'll smile"_

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Reviews are awesome. God bless. xx**


End file.
